Together
by peanutj
Summary: Just something I wrote when I was bored and in a Finncedes mood. Feedback is much appreciated c:
1. Together

Finn sat in the bathroom, legs crossed, glasses on, hair messy, and a giant vein sticking out of his neck. He was having a stare down with the tiny plastic toilet in front of him. He never thought in a million years that a piece of plastic would cause his so much stress. Not counting positive pregnancy tests in his sophomore year of college. He sighed again, opening the Potty Training 101 book and scanning its content.

Mercedes had left for the day to have a girl's day out with her mom, leaving Finn and their son. Usually, this wouldn't be an issue, but Mercedes had been on Finn's case about potty training their son for quite some time.

"Ty! Get in here!" Finn yelled, slamming the book shut. He heard the pitter-patter of his son's tiny feet as he ran closer to the bathroom. Finn snapped his head toward the door when he heard his son's quiet "Hmm?" from the doorway. He pointed to the potty and huffed. "Pee."

Ty frowned innocently and tilted his head. Finn's eyes visibly softened, seeing himself. He shook his head and stood up from the cold tiles. "I need you to pee," he said slowly.

"Daddy, I can't just go," Ty huffed, his brown eyes confused as ever. "Can I go finish watching TV now?" Finn rubbed his temples and gently took his son's hand, leading him into the bathroom.

"No. Pee, and then you can." Finn knew this was a terrible idea, but he had taught Ty needed to do and was at his wits end. He shut the bathroom door and slid down waiting for his son to use the bathroom.

Hearing shuffling through the door, Finn smiled to himself thinking he had made some sort of progress.

"Daddy, what are cone-doms?" Ty called out as he held an unopened box of condoms. Finn quickly shuffled to his knees and pressed his ear to the door.

"Ty, put those down and _please_ _pee_," he stressed.

Putting the box away with a shrug, the three year old sat on his water chair, waiting for something to happen. "I don't get this," he whined, beginning to sound like his father. He got up and moved to sit on the edge of the bathtub, his feet dangling off and his head hung low.

"If you don't pee. Mommy and I won't have another baby."

"How does that work?"

Finn sighed, shutting his eyes briefly. "It doesn't matter cause it's not gonna happen if you don't _pee_." He suddenly stood up and let himself into the bathroom. "Change of plans. Let's go to the store," he smiled. "Go get your shoes, buddy." Ty gave his dad a toothy grin and clapped before carefully sliding off the edge of the bathtub.

* * *

"Chug, chug, chug!"

Finn and Ty were both standing in kitchen to see who could drink the most apple juice without getting sick. Finn thought it was a fool-proof plan to get their son to use the bathroom with him or Mercedes assistance. So far Ty had managed to gulp down a hefty portion, knowing it was his favorite, and was working to finish the entire jug. His curls bounced as he let out a small burp and a giggle following it.

"What do we say?" Finn warned.

Ty opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by the door slamming itself shut. "What the hell is going on in here?" Mercedes yelled, taking in the sight in front of her: their son struggling to hold a half empty jug of apple juice bigger than him and her husband with messy hair and a shocked expression. Mercedes tossed the shopping bags on the couch before walking into the kitchen to investigate. "Explain."

"Daddy wants me to pee so you can have another me?" Ty answered with wide eyes, still holding his jug of juice.

Mercedes' gasped as her mouth formed a small 'o'. "Tyler, put that down and go to your room. _Now_," she said in a stern voice. Ty handed the jug of sadly and ran to his room. Finn sighed, setting the jug down and stood in front of Mercedes.

"Can I explain before you make up this insane scenario in your head?"

"I'm listening," she said, crossing her arms tightly.

"First of all none of this is his fault. And second," he sighed before continuing. "Well, Ty wasn't going to the bathroom and locking him in there wasn't doing any good so-"

"You locked our son in the bathroom, Finn?" She yelled, cutting him off.

"Let me finish, Mercedes, please?"

"Fine," she sighed.

"And I was past frustrated because I read that dumb book thirty times and it doesn't tell you how to make your kid pee. So I knew apple juice was his favorite so we had a contest to see who could drink the most without getting sick," he finished, adding the last part quietly. Mercedes stood standing and staring up at Finn who was wearing a guilty look on his face. "Please don't be mad."

Mercedes shut her eyes and took a deep breath through her nose. "What _part_ of you thought that this was a good idea?"

"I didn't even wanna do this in the first place, Mercedes! You're good with stuff like this. That's why I married you!"

"You married me because you think I can potty train our son?" She asked, growing angrier by the second.

Finn shook his head and pushed his glasses that were sliding down his face. "N-no. I married you because I love you and I know you'll be the perfect mom and wife," he said as she uncrossed her arms. "And you are, Mercedes. Do you know how many times I've read those damn instructions on that stupid potty training toilet? Enough to know that I'll never potty train our son. I mean now it just feels like that dumb book is mocking me. I can't even teach our son to use the restroom-"

"Hey," Mercedes softly cut off Finn for the third time that day and firmly grabbed his shoulders. "You're a wonderful husband and even a better dad. I know you can teach our son to do this because you're smart and I believe in you. A book isn't gonna tell us how to raise our child. We have to make mistakes and grow from them. Together."

Finn wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Together?"

"Together," Mercedes sighed as she hugged him, her head resting on his chest.

"I love you so much," Finn said, his chin resting on the top of her head.

"I love you too," she said while she tightened her grip around his shoulders. "Now, what is it with this 'having another me' business? What exactly are you teaching our so-?"

"Shh, Merce, don't ruin it."

Mercedes bruised it off with a head shake, but planned to question him about the matter later. With their eyes both shut, they were both content and relaxed more hearing their son enter the room.

"Mommy, daddy! I did it!" Ty cried out.

Finn pulled away, his hands residing on Mercedes' waist, to look at Ty. "No way!"

Ty nodded furiously with a bright smile before gesturing them to follow him into the bathroom.

"Looks like you did it, babe," Mercedes grinned, leaning up to place a kiss on Finn's lips. He returned the kiss, wrapping his arms back around her waist, pulling her back to him.

"Come _on_, guys!" Ty yelled from the bathroom, his voice echoing down the hall. Mercedes pulled away with a giggle and lightly patted his chest.

"You heard the boy, let's go!" She playfully ordered.

Finn bowed, stepping aside to let her walk in front of him. "After you, malady."

They made their way to the bathroom where their son was proudly pointing to the plastic water chair that was indeed full. Finn bent down to Ty's level and reached out for him. "You did it, buddy! I'm so proud of you."

"Mhmm! And we did it together," he nodded happily.

"That's right, Ty. Together."

Mercedes sent Finn a knowing smile as she placed a kiss on the top of his head and rubbed his shoulders. "Together."


	2. Mother's Day

Ty stood on a stool washing fabric paint of his tiny hands in the kitchen sink. He was wearing a paint splattered shirt and jeans to go with. He just spent an hour working on a shirt for Mercedes' for Mother's Day. Finn stood clad in black basketball shorts and a white t-shirt and hovering over the stove. The two of them had gotten up extra early to surprise Mercedes for Mother's Day with home-made gifts and breakfast in bed.

Ty finished his ABCs his head and shut off the water, hopping of the stool and hurried to find something to dry his hands off with.

Meanwhile, Finn stood frowning over a recipe book, his face paler than usual due to his excessive and incorrect use of flour.

"Daddy, what happened to your face?" Ty frowned as he wiped his hands on his now wet shirt. Finn glanced over at the seven year old, doing a double take when he saw his son's doing.

"Tyler, go wash your hands again, and this time use a paper towel," he scolded before turning back to the recipe book. "And nothing's wrong with it."

Ty huffed and climbed back onto the stool, restarting his ABCs as he washed his hands once again and this time drying them on a paper towel. "Are you sure because you look sick."

Finn let out a frustrated sigh and pulled the recipe book from his face and onto the counter. "Did you finish your shirt?"

Ty nodded with a large grin as he pulled out a barstool to sit at the bar so he could watch his father cook.

"Good," Finn said, turning his attention back to the bowl in front of him. "That's one thing taken care of," he finished under his breath.

"So what're we making?"

"Chocolate soufflé; the way Kurt makes it, not the way the Food Network makes it, eggs over easy; not runny, grits, and toast that's not hot, but cool with Welch's strawberry jelly that's practically freezing," Finn called out without skipping a beat. He let out a chuckle seeing his son's face. "Your mom is really particular when she's pregnant."

"What did she eat when I was in there?"

"Apples. Lots of green apples. Oh, and shrimp. It was weird going to the store and buying nothing but green apples," he frowned, scrunching his nose at the soufflé directions.

Ty looked down and began examining his arm. "Too bad I didn't come green."

Finn's head suddenly shot up in interest. "Dude that would have been awesome." He shook off the thought before turning his attention back to the soufflé once again.

"Why don't you just call Uncle Kurt?"

"Because then Uncle Kurt would be making breakfast for mom and not dad and Ty."

"But we would save so much time, dad..."

"Do you wanna help or not?"

"Fine," Ty sighed, hopping off his seat and standing by his father. He could barely see over the counter-top. It was clear he had gotten his height from his mother rather than his father. "I thought the whites and yolks were supposed to be separated?"

"They are? Ugh, they are!" Finn ran a hand through his hair and pulled his phone from his pocket. Scrolling through his contacts, he dumped the current contents of his "soufflé" until he found 'Uncle Kurtie' as Ty used to once call him. He walked over to place Ty on the counter and handed off his phone. "Here. Talk to him while I get more ingredients. I know at least what goes in it," he sighed. Ty grabbed the phone with a grin before putting it to his ear.

"Uncle Kurt, we need an emergency soufflé. Oh, you're on your way over. How'd you know we needed help? Cool! I want a radar like that!"

Finn tuned in and out of their conversation only catching bits and pieces as he reread the directions carefully, and pulling put the appropriate directions.

"Daddy says but the industrial lube because the other kind will burn up the rubber and it'll smell really bad if you and Blaine go to fast."

With the sound of eggs cracking on the ground, Finn turned to his son with a shocked expression.

"Daddy, mom said she didn't want scramble eggs, remember?" Ty reminded innocently swinging his feet back and forth. Finn stood frozen in his spot by the open fridge when Kurt walked through the front door.

"Did he? I know it's been a while since he changed my tires so I have to ask him about it later."

Finn visibly slackened, released he didn't have to give the talk just yet. He glanced down now realizing his mess on the floor.

"I would say I'm shocked that, but I'm not," Kurt shrugged as he eyed the mess on the floor and Finn's appearance, his phone still pressed to his ear.

"I told him no scrambled eggs," Ty chimed in. Kurt averted his attention from Finn to Ty and quickly ran over to wrap the boy in a hug, but suddenly stopped seeing his clothes. "This makes so much more sense after seeing the front lawn."

"Wait, what happened to our yard?" Finn began.

"I-"

"No need to explain now. Let's just get this soufflé going. Noah's been blowing up my phone because he can't figure out what to get Tina. Leave to that boy to wait to the literal last minute."

"Really? So I was more prepared than Puck"

"Focus, Finn," Kurt scolded. Finn shrugged innocently and waited for Kurt to take over the kitchen. He had seen this happen all before; all Kurt needed was a subtle hint so he could take over.

The three stood silently in the kitchen as they waited for something to happen.

"Okay, so—"

"Daddy, can—"

"Ty—"

The three overlapped each other in conversation and stopped as soon as the first word slipped. Finn suddenly handed off the bowl to Kurt. "All yours."

Kurt smile triumphantly and shut the recipe book without batting an eye. Finn went back to the fridge to prepare the rest of the meal while Ty sat by and watched.

"Ty, go upstairs and make sure your mom is still in bed," Finn said as he began heating a pan for the eggs. Ty nodded once before hopping of the counter and running down the hall to his mother.

Mercedes sat in bed flipping through mindlessly on the TV as she rubbed her belly with the other hand. The kick of their unborn daughter, Janelle, had woken her up for the third time that morning. She didn't bother to go looking for Finn; figuring if she needed anything, she would call. She had been feeling a bit depressed lately and couldn't figure out why, but hoped it was just the hormone. Mercedes knew Finn had caught on to her sudden mood changes, because he would hover over her making sure she was okay. She cherished moments like these when she could just relax by herself and Janelle.

Hearing her son running down the hall, Mercedes felt Janelle kick even more, causing a small smile to spread on her face. Ty knocked quietly on the door, peeking his head around the doorframe. "Can I come in?"

"Come sit," Mercedes nodded, patting the empty space next to her. "She's kicking."

Ty ran over and climbed into bed next to his mother and cautiously placed his tiny hand on her belly. "Hi, Janelle." A toothy grin broke out on his face as he felt kicking.

After letting Kurt out, Finn grabbed Ty's shirt and tossed it over his shoulder. He grabbed the tray carefully and began walking up the stairs. He successfully made it up the stairs with only the slightest notation at the top step, luckily, he caught himself. With a grin, he entered the room to find Ty fast asleep on Mercedes' shoulder and her quietly singing to her belly and Ty.

"Happy Mother's Day," he whispered, tip-toeing across the room. He placed the tray on the nightstand to place a kiss on Mercedes' forehead. In all honesty, she had forgotten about Mother's Day and this surprise had genuinely cheered her up. "Finn Hudson, I can't believe you," she grinned. Her eyes averted to the tray. "Is that..?"

Finn nodded before letting out a quiet "Mhmm. I got you something and Ty made you a shirt." Mercedes' eyes began to water and her bottom lip quivered slightly.

"Uh, baby, we can throw everything away. And it's just fabric paint; it'll come out of the lawn," Finn stammered.

Mercedes shook her furiously in protest. "I'm just so happy and I completely forgot it was Mother's Day because of this funk I'm in," she said, smiling softly. "I love it. I love this. I love the shirt. Hell, I might even love our ruined yard. I love you." Finn grinned and the two meet in a short, sweet kiss. Mercedes began singing quietly again to her belly as Finn pressed his ear to it. Ty had taken residence on his mother's shoulder, and was well on his way to falling asleep to his mother's voice.


	3. Finn Can't Swim

SN: Janelle is four and Ty is ten

Finn and Mercedes were sitting together on their back patio on a particularly hot summer day. Mercedes was in deep with one of her novels and Finn was scanning today's newspaper. The sounds of a page turning would be heard every now and again as the couple sat in silence, enjoying each other's company. Finn had taken refuge on the patio couch and Mercedes was laying half on his chest and half on his shoulder with her feet propped up and Finn's chin lightly on the top of her head. The humming of the automated pool cleaner molded into background noise as Mercedes shut her book.

"Finished?" Finn asked, folding his newspaper and wrapping an arm around his wife. Mercedes grabbed his hand with both of hers and began examining it.

"Yes, finally," she sighed. "You know your hands are like baseball gloves; it's not natural."

"Merce, would you rather your husband have tiny hands? That wouldn't match my body," he laughed. Mercedes felt the vibrations of her husband's deep laugh and smiled to herself.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Jolly Green Giant."

"I thought we retired that name in high school," Finn whined, burying in head in Mercedes' neck.

"You did," she smirked. "I never did such a thing."

"Oh, really, Christian?" Finn teased, already knowing what was going to happen. Mercedes swiftly let go of Finn's hand to turn around and smacked him on the arm. She pointed a finger at him and gave him a warning look. She knew where this was going. Finn was going to tell the story about the time she and Finn were babysitting her little cousin. The baby needed a diaper change and Finn didn't even know how to remove a diaper. Taking charge, Mercedes took off the diaper and was in complete shock when the baby began peeing and it unfortunately landed on her. To this day, Finn makes fun of her and the day Mercedes was Christianed by her baby cousin.

"You said—"

"I never did such a thing," Finn mocked in a high voice. Mercedes let out a huff and stood up, keeping her finger firmly pointed at Finn.

"You know what Finn?—" Mercedes was suddenly interrupted by Janelle and Ty running to the French doors that led to the patio. Ty stood holding a cordless phone in his hand and Janelle went to go sit in her father's lap.

"Puck—"

"Uncle Noah!" Janelle impatiently corrected.

Ty sighed before correcting himself. "_Uncle Noah_ called to let you know when do you guys wanna have the pool party for Nell."

"Wait, what?" Finn asked, confused as ever. Mercedes dropped her arm, reminding herself to scold Finn later.

"How about this weekend?" She asked, looking over to her daughter who nodded excitedly. Ty passed on the information to Puck and hung up the phone before Finn had the chance to grab it.

"No."

"Daddy, why?" Janelle asked, her eyes glazing over with tears. Finn softened, but remembered the task at hand.

"We can't have a pool party. It's too dangerous," he argued as he began to dial Puck's number.

"Finn…we bought a house with a pool, but it's too dangerous to have a pool party?" Mercedes asked skeptically. Finn nodded and picked his newspaper back up to avoid any more conversation. Janelle frowned and pulled the paper out of her dad's hands and looked up at him. "Daddy, don't play," she scolded.

"You really are your mother's daughter," Finn said as he shook his head in amazement.

"Finn!" Mercedes yelled, loudly snapping her fingers to get his attention again. "We're having the party. Both of our kids can swim and so can everyone else's. What are you so worried about?"

"The sun," he deadpanned.

Everyone let out a big huff and threw their arms up in perfect synchronization. Finn knew why he didn't want to have a pool party. He knew he was going to get dragged into the pool by someone and forced to swim. There was only one problem with that. Finn couldn't swim.

"Are you afraid of the sun? Ooh Daddy, we can get you a spray tan!" Janelle said with wide eyes, her curls bouncing as she titled her head to look up at Finn. Finn opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by Ty.

"Are you afraid of the water? Because if you are just remember that you're taller than it," Ty shrugged. Silence came over the patio as Finn stared ahead.

"Oh my god! Finn you can't swim!" Mercedes exclaimed, suddenly realizing why her husband was so quiet. "Baby, you never learned how to swim?" She asked, biting back giggles.

Finn silently shook his head, keeping his eyes on the fence that enclosed their backyard.

"Come on, we'll teach you!" Janelle yelled, hopping off his lap and grabbing his arm. Ty grinned and took of his shoes and grabbed Finn's other arm. They both were obviously struggling to get Finn up and off of the patio couch. Mercedes smiled at the site and gave Finn a knowing look before walking over to help out her kids. They all managed to successfully pull Finn out of his seat and onto his feet. Without protest, Finn stood at the edge of their pool and stared at his moving reflection.

Janelle quickly took of her shoes and jumped in the pool fully clothed. Before Mercedes could yell after her, Ty had followed Janelle's example and the two were giggling as they wallowed around the deep end. Finn began pouting and crossed his arms on his chest. Mercedes stood behind, peeking around Finn to watch their two kids wading around. She couldn't bear to take them out and scold them for jumping in fully clothed.

"Come in, Daddy. It's easy, I promise," Janelle said as she floated on her back. Finn shook his head and turned to walk away but was stopped by Mercedes who was already standing directly behind him. She winked at him before pushing him into the pool and watched him resurface. He slowly walked over to the edge and hung on even though his head was well above water.

"I can't believe you pushed me in," Finn panted. Mercedes shrugged and sat on the edge of the pool and let her legs dangle and watched everyone. "Deal with it."

Ty swam over and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Dad, it's time for you to learn how to swim."

Janelle followed with a pool noodle tucked under her arms that was helping her float and placed her hand on Finn's other shoulder. "Ty's right."

Finn let out a big sigh and threw his head back. "Fine," he drew out, letting go of the edge.

"Okay, first things first, lose the attitude, Dad."

Review with feedback/prompts if ya want! c:


End file.
